


The Junior-est

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Drabble, Gen, also hawke twins au but that's only a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: bethany has a question about varric's nickname for carver
Relationships: Bethany Hawke & Varric Tethras
Kudos: 6





	The Junior-est

"How come you call Carver 'Junior' and not me?" Bethany asked one night as they sat idly by the Hanged Man, waiting for Hawke and Jay to finish interrogating some poor bastard. "I mean, we're _twins,_ he's no younger than I am."

"Eh," Varric shrugged, "sure, but it's more of a _thing_ with Carver." Across the way, a door slammed open, and several heavily armed guards poured out into the street. "Aaaand that's our cue."

Bethany hurried after Varric as a fireball lit up the dark alley. "So you _do_ call him that to annoy him."

"...Maybe just a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> bethany, determined not to tell varric she's the younger twin if carver hasn't already shouted it to everyone they know: listen. we're twins, we left the womb at the exact same time. miraculous double birth. moving on


End file.
